


深恩负

by cloudluna



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: “我总觉得博洋还是几年前那个可爱的小少年，不应该把我的压力也给你一起背负，可是博洋现在已经不再是小后辈了，也是能够扛着这么重的伤病努力前行的顶尖运动员了啊。”





	深恩负

**Author's Note:**

> 选个良辰吉日发车😂虽然现在这日期想想都是泪😭

　　十二月底的南加州，气候温暖湿润，虽然早晚的时候有些凉意，但比起北风呼啸的北京来，简直是天堂一般。

　　然而金博洋的心情简直像在冰天雪地里一样。他在美国站的比赛中扭伤了脚踝，降难度硬拼保技术分，才给自己争取到了即使不参加全锦也能够参加奥运会的积分。可是在奥运赛前仅有两个月的时间点受了这样的伤，简直是致命的风险，无论是伤势恢复时间还是复出后的训练时间都极其有限。金博洋是本届冬奥会中国花滑男单项目最大的希望，队内确定了他的伤势在冬奥会之前无法完全康复，征求了他的意见之后就拍板决定上封闭治疗，无论如何都不能错过四年一度的冬奥会。

　　打封闭针的过程痛得要命，但药物起效之后金博洋能感觉到的更多的是奇怪的麻木感。他静养了几天，脚踝的伤势刚刚略有恢复，就被领导马不停蹄地打包送来了南加州短训。国家队那边人多资源少，他还是个伤号，到美国这边来有更好的康复训练条件，也有更科学的体能规划，协会这举动虽然有些临时抱佛脚的嫌疑，却也真的算得上是用心良苦了。

　　对自己的伤势，金博洋并不是非常担心，虽然冬奥会的时候不可能完全恢复到没有受伤的状态，但是在封闭针的作用下，已经不会影响到他的发挥了，真正让他心情焦躁不安的是另一件事。

　　上个月初，羽生结弦抵达日本的时候，一直利用难得的没有时差的机会跟他不停地碎碎念，从Brian做手术不能陪他参赛只能让白熊教练跟他一起，到居然发烧了不能上冰训练的郁闷，金博洋每次点开line都觉得自己的手机像是经历了一波轰炸。

　　但是从日本站op受伤的那一天开始，羽生结弦的消息界面就变成了一片静默。快两个月过去了，金博洋再也没有收到他任何一条，哪怕只是个标点符号的消息。羽生所有的事情他只能像个粉丝一样从媒体上了解，他的韧带受了损伤，他哭着做出了退赛的决定……韧带受损，同为运动员金博洋知道这是多么严重的伤情，羽生一直以来都以奥运连霸为目标奋斗，这样的重伤几乎断绝了他连霸的可能性。

　　如果他们只是竞争对手，或者泛泛之交的普通朋友，那么羽生不告诉他伤情还有情可原，可是作为已经交往了有一段时间的男友，他难道连知情的权利都不配拥有？还是羽生觉得，他心理脆弱到没有和他一起分担伤痛和压力的能力？

　　金博洋烦躁地按灭了手机，羽生的全日也退赛了，连续两年不上全日，虽然JSF不会不给他大赛的名额，但是他们国内的流言蜚语恐怕要甚嚣尘上。快两个月过去了，羽生都没有恢复竞技状态，这次重伤的影响比他一开始以为的要严重得多。

　　国家队安排接送他的车今天出了故障，虽然住的酒店离得不算太近，但是两三公里的路程走回去也没什么问题。这次从国内走得急，妈妈的签证大概还要等几天才能下来，回酒店连口热水都没得喝，金博洋干脆在训练场的餐厅随便吃了点配好的营养餐，才慢悠悠地往回走。

　　金博洋自认是个小透明，除了在比赛的时候偶尔会有冰迷上前要签名，平时出门逛街根本不会有人认出他来，更不会有羽生结弦那种时刻有粉丝蹲守，休息日都窝在家里不想出门的待遇。所以，发现有人在尾随，对他来说真的是个新奇的体验。

　　这位跟踪者显然也不是什么专业水准，金博洋一个急停对方就乱了踪迹，虽然很快他又藏进了阴影里，但是金博洋敢以自己多年追星的敏锐度保证，这个人和他那本应该在多伦多安静养伤的男朋友，身形上几乎没有任何差别。

　　可羽生结弦怎么会在这里？就是金博洋自己，也只是刚到南加州几天而已，他并不想自作多情地认为羽生是专程来见他的，但确实也想不出还有什么理由能让羽生在这么紧张的时候大老远地跑来美国。

　　想不通就去问问，金博洋向来是行动主义者，不过不管有什么事情，在大街上解决都不是那么合适。金博洋放慢了脚步，带着自己身后的尾随者回到了酒店。

　　他站在电梯前等了等，直到远远跟着他的那个人悄无声息地走到了他的身后。金博洋心里还憋着气，径直刷卡进电梯，没有跟看起来委委屈屈的羽生结弦说一句话。进了房间，金博洋放下行李箱，把自己摊进小会客厅的沙发里，翘了个二郎腿，看着站在门口手足无措的羽生结弦。

　　在羽生结弦过去二十三年的人生经历中，从没有一项教育告诉他惹火了自己的男朋友应该如何解决。但是他的第六感也告诉他，如果再这么沉默下去，男朋友也别想要了，不被暴打就是金博洋脾气好了。

　　“博洋……”羽生结弦不安地往前蹭了几厘米，他原本想解释自己接近两个月没有任何消息是不希望对方担心，但是见到金博洋之后他就意识到这根本不是一个会被轻易接受和原谅的理由。

　　金博洋更火冒三丈了。羽生结弦你不是个话唠吗，现在见到我都没话可讲了是不是？他哼了一声，把头转向另一边，糟心得连看都不想看了。

　　羽生也意识到好像用错了方法，但他并不知道正确的做法是什么。Javi在这方面可能经验丰富，然而他这一次秘密行程没有告诉任何人，自然也没有人能够提前教会他要怎么去哄好一个生气的爱人。他刚下飞机就马不停蹄地奔来了这里，因为不知道金博洋住在哪里，在训练场外徘徊了将近一个小时，好不容易见到了人又被这样冷待，满腔委屈瞬间爆发，羽生结弦难过地蹲下身，抱住了自己的膝盖。

　　金博洋虽然在气头上十分想晾晾自己的男朋友，但作为骨灰粉，让偶像难过的事情他也并不能坚持很久。本想着只要羽生过来服个软就当什么事都没发生过，然而另一边半天都没有任何动静。金博洋忍不住悄悄回头瞥了一眼，魂儿都吓飞了一半，这个把自己团成一团，垂头丧气眼圈都红了仿佛下一秒钟就要哭出来的状态是怎么回事儿？他没做什么伤天害理的事吧？

　　“羽生？牛哥？Yuzu？咋了这是？”金博洋也顾不上要晾着人了，爬起来冲到羽生面前蹲下，焦虑得差点试图上手摇一摇他的偶像来确认出了什么问题。

　　羽生结弦没有回答他，只是伸手搂住了他的脖子，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，真的开始掉眼泪，金博洋觉得自己不怎么厚的衣服很快就湿透了一片。这下他彻底慌了神，羽生在他心里从来都是战无不胜无所不能的存在，这么脆弱的样子还真是头一回见到。金博洋连拖带拽地把羽生拉起来安置在自己床上，半蹲下去用自己并不壮实的怀抱搂住了他，在背上轻轻拍了拍。

　　羽生并没有像他希望的那样平静下来，反而哭得更凶猛了，金博洋清晰地听到了自己怀里抽鼻子的声音。

　　“博洋，我真的觉得快要不能再坚持下去了。”羽生结弦抽噎着对他说。“かなしみといはばいふべき物の味我の嘗めしはあまりに早かり，我不到二十岁的时候就拿全了所有人一辈子都想要的金牌，它们已经把我的野心养得太大，我甚至接受不了卫冕之外的任何结果，伤情诊断送到我眼前的那一刻我简直万念俱灰，在心里问了自己无数次，「さばかりの事に死ぬるや？」「さばかりの事に生くるや？」，然而始终还是觉得不甘心啊。”

　　幸亏老子心大，信不信换随便哪个人来都能当场打死您啊，金博洋腹诽了一句。不过他也知道这个时候羽生结弦不能再受刺激了，绞尽脑汁地想了想词。

　　“哥你对自己也太没信心了吧，光我升组这三年就看你好几次从重大伤病里恢复过来，要是换了别人恐怕都要退役了。不能因为这次受伤离奥运会近就胡思乱想啊，你看看我们这几个人，就算你只剩个血皮也没谁能轻易打败你的好吗？”

　　“NathanChen还有Javi本来就已经打败过我了，Shoma和我的差距也并不是很大，他们又都有来自各方的势力支持，即使是你，如果裁判打分公正，在我发挥不够出色的时候打败我也并非是不可能的事。”羽生结弦把自己的几个主要对手盘点了一轮，沮丧的程度肉眼可见地又深了一层。

　　“卫冕的压力也太大了吧……领导对我的最高期望也就是上领奖台，就算是没上去，能发挥出自己水平来也达到目标了。主要压力都在聪哥和老铁那边，他们是要争金牌的，对比一下你这边我想想都害怕。”金博洋情不自禁地缩了缩肩膀，想想日本那些媒体的德性，如果羽生在他这里能哭痛快了，大概也是好事。

　　羽生结弦终于不哭了，但是脸色糟糕得仿佛头顶上都冒着黑气。

　　“博洋，我想要卫冕从来都不是为了我们的冰协或者是什么媒体的期待，我想要的只是胜利！如果一定要说有什么理由的话，那也是为了东北灾区千千万万始终支持我的家乡民众。”羽生边说着，边把自己的脑袋埋进了手臂中。“可我现在觉得我没有脸面回去了。当初我离开仙台去多伦多训练，心里就始终觉得愧疚，是我丢下所有人逃跑了啊，ふるさとや寄るもさはるも茨の花……甚至灾后一周年我回到仙台义演，只是站上那块熟悉的冰场都忍不住要流泪。直到索契夺冠之后，听说灾区的民众因为我的表演受到了很大的鼓舞，心里面才好受了许多。”

　　“那不是挺好的吗？”金博洋有些不明白羽生想要表达什么，忍不住提问道：“仙台的人民支持你，你给他们带来了鼓舞与动力，听起来是双赢的吧？”

　　羽生结弦闷闷地叹了口气，继续解释自己的想法。“欲戴王冠，必承其重，这个道理博洋应该明白的吧？日本的制度和你们中国并不一样，并没有强大的国家力量来推动灾区的重建，现在离大地震已经过去七年了，还有许多人是住在临时安置点里的。只有有了足够高的关注度，有资本愿意投入，才能够完成灾区的复兴，而我，就是东北复兴的一个代表。仙台乃至整个东北地区的民众支持我，确实很大一部分是因为我给他们带来了激励，但是这方面的原因也确确实实是存在的。”

　　他抬头看到金博洋似乎已经被绕晕了的表情，伸手揉了揉男孩子因为训练而翘起来的头毛。“博洋不需要想明白前因后果，这是个很复杂的问题。我其实只是想告诉你，卫冕是我的责任，在这个时候受伤让我不能原谅自己，この日頃ひそかに胸にやどりたる悔あり。我曾经无意中看到过一首你们中国的诗词，我亦飘零久，十年来，深恩负尽，死生师友。这仿佛就是在说我的经历一样，失去了自己的故乡在异国漂泊，最重要的时刻身体不争气，辜负了所有支持我的人的信任……”

　　“哥！咱们这还没比奥运会呢，你别先自己丧气了好吗？”金博洋终于从这七扭八拐的逻辑里绕了出来，赶紧打住了羽生结弦越来越丧气的自我悔恨。他喜欢羽生这样的责任感，但是给如果给自己背负太沉重的压力，人是会垮掉的。

　　“Yuzu，在事情还没有发生之前，就先下了悲观的结论，这不像是你一贯的样子，我心里的羽生结弦，是无论如何都要拼到最后一刻的选手。”金博洋难得有如此认真而严肃的态度，他扶住羽生结弦的肩膀和他对视。“而且，复兴灾区也从来不是你一个人的责任，你把自己想得太重要了吧？这么大的心理压力，恐怕只会让你的伤势恢复得更慢好吗？”

　　羽生结弦苦笑了一下。“我又何尝不知道这样的心理状态不好呢，但是我很难控制自己的思维。妈妈劝我出门转一转不要闷在屋子里，但我并没有什么想去的地方，正好听说博洋到美国来了，就想过来看一看你，本来都不打算让你知道的。”他站起身来，十分正式地鞠了个标准的九十度的躬。“博洋也还在与伤病斗争，我却让你听了这么多不愉快，这是我的错误，我还是不要继续打扰博洋了比较好。”

　　金博洋被羽生结弦这般大礼惊得愣了几秒钟，但眼看着羽生真的就这么拎起行李准备离开，刚才压抑着的火气瞬间冲上了脑门。他脾气好，可不是没脾气。

　　“你给我回来！羽生结弦你把我当成什么了？旅馆吗？想来就来想走就走？就是心理咨询师也要收费呢，男朋友就可以当垃圾桶，说完就了拍拍屁股走人？”金博洋跳起来，拖着羽生的衣领把他按回了自己床上。“我从来没想到你能怂包到这个程度，连面对我都不敢。你老老实实给我呆在这里，要是等我回来发现你走了，那咱俩就直接一刀两断别想挽回了。”

　　羽生结弦还没来得及反对，金博洋就一阵风一样地冲出了卧室。他不知道金博洋是去干什么了，但是刚才被撂下的那句威胁已经足以让他不敢轻举妄动。

　　而在另一边，金博洋虽然放狠话的时候相当霸气，真的冲出来了却反倒是慌得要命。他根本就没有想好把羽生留下来要干什么，只是心里窝着火，不想轻易地放过他。作为迷弟和男朋友他对羽生有几乎无限的忍耐力，可作为金博洋本身，他自己的一肚子委屈又要对谁说？

　　坐在马桶上思考了半天人生，金博洋仍然觉得毫无头绪，干脆掏出了手机开始刷微博。微博头条说，“当多巴胺水平偏低的时候，人就开始思考生命的意义、生活的意义。当多巴胺水平更低，就会陷入抑郁情绪。分泌更多多巴胺的秘诀就是做爱与享受美食。”他们俩都够丧的了，加州也不是什么享受美食的好地方，还不如回去揪着人来一发，说不定就心情好了呢。

　　金博洋一边拆着浴室里配备的润滑剂一边想着，幸亏国家队有钱，给他安排的都是套间，东西齐全不用出门去买。被人认出来倒不至于，但是他真的出门一趟的话，回来就不能保证羽生还留在这里了。

　　羽生结弦忐忑不安地坐在床边扭自己的手指，最初的沉默简直令他觉得有些窒息，随即响起的水声更让他觉得不能理解，金博洋要他做什么还要自己先洗澡？

　　两个人上一次见面还是在休赛季，几个月都没有被使用过的部位几乎已经恢复成了没有被开拓的状态，使得金博洋的准备工作艰难了很多，以至于他走出浴室的时候已经累得够呛，懒得再换衣服，直接在腰上围了条大毛巾。

　　羽生结弦万万没想到金博洋就直接这么出来了，围条毛巾还不如不穿，白皙明透的肌肤几乎可以反光，水珠沿着锁骨从胸前滑落，本就挺翘的臀部因为被包裹，显得更加诱人了。他确实心情不好，可直面这样的诱惑，生理反应还是正常的。羽生结弦本钱雄厚，身体稍微有点变化就十分明显，他想换个姿势遮挡一下，然而金博洋比他想象的更敏锐，已经什么都看见了。

　　金博洋方才折腾得太久没了耐心，润滑剂不小心挤多了，一走动起来感觉粘稠的液体就在顺着内壁缓缓流下，痒得好像有虫子在爬。他也懒得思考羽生会不会不愿意了，反正身体反应不会骗人。

　　羽生结弦眼睁睁看着金博洋气势汹汹地冲到他身边，把他按在了床上，在他还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，从旁边的箱子里抽出一根裤绳，把他的手捆在了床柱上。

　　羽生结弦被这突如其来的变故吓得脑子都短路了，几乎怀疑自己的男朋友是不是在刚才洗澡的时候被魂穿。他的手被困住不能动，还伤着的脚也不敢轻举妄动，只好费力地挪了挪，用膝盖顶了顶绑他的人。

　　“博洋？天天？能不能先把我放开？我还得回多伦多去呢……”

　　金博洋终于暴怒了。

　　“回去回去回去，你来找我就是为了跟我诉苦吗！”他毫无章法地扯开了羽生的外衣，扯掉裤子，把里面的衣服推高，没用一分钟就几乎把羽生剥了个赤裸。“你受伤了，你不开心，你不容易，谁日子是好过的？我他妈上个月伤了脚，打了两针封闭，我是不是也应该跟你好好嘚啵嘚啵？”

　　羽生结弦理智地闭嘴了，跟正在气头上的男朋友吵架除了火上浇油之外没有任何作用。金博洋爬上床，粗暴地撸了撸他那根还没完全硬起来的东西，看着它迅速膨胀起来，就松开手，整个人跨坐在羽生结弦腿间，用臀缝来回磨蹭柱身和顶端，之前多余的润滑剂在整根柱体上推开，亮闪闪地泛着光。光滑又坚硬，带着强大的侵略感的温热嵌在身体感觉极为敏锐的后穴附近，金博洋咬了咬下唇，摸过床头放着的安全套撸了上去。

　　下半身的触感并没有吸引羽生结弦多少注意力，他的视线停留在金博洋的胸口，浅褐色的乳晕和胸口嫩生生的白对比鲜明，在他眼前晃来晃去，双手被束缚住，不能伸出手去揉捏，这个姿势他也没有办法坐起来用唇舌去调戏那两颗小豆子。

　　金博洋也发现了羽生的心不在焉，他并不想跟羽生再继续理论下去了，干脆伏低了上半身，贴着羽生的胸口，臀部微微翘起，双膝用力跪起来，一只手撑住身体保持平衡，另一只手摸到身后，抓住羽生的性器，对准穴口戳进去了一点点。

　　还是太久没有做过了，连顶端都没有完全吞进去，金博洋就已经觉得有些胀痛。他把额头抵在羽生的肩窝，顺着那巨大的物体往下坐，感觉自己被撑开，再撑开，分量十足的大家伙慢慢填塞进来，细密地擦蹭过内壁敏感脆弱的黏膜，他忍不住收缩自己的后穴，却感觉到羽生的性器卡在了某个位置，坚硬的柱体在身体里不上不下，金博洋的大腿内侧肌肉哆嗦着，下不了狠心继续坐下去。

　　羽生结弦感觉自己像是被一张细密炙热的网严丝合缝的裹住了，即便是不能更熟悉的那个人，也总能带来千百种不同的滋味，像无数轻柔的手慢慢的抚弄，接着骤然缩紧，湿漉漉的还带着水声，却只有一半进得去，不给他一个痛快，简直要了他的命。

　　“博洋……你坐下来……可以吗？”羽生结弦的腹肌都绷紧了，忍不住地往上挺了挺腰。他这一动，性器的边沿正巧擦过了金博洋的敏感带，一阵突如其来的麻痒席卷而来，从小腹爆炸，接着蔓延全身。金博洋猝不及防，后腰一软整个人都瘫了下去。

　　在重力作用下，性器的顶端又往里面深入了一截，金博洋抽了口凉气，羽生被夹得闷哼了一声。再这么慢吞吞地蹭下去，羽生觉得他就要被逼疯了。

　　“博洋，先把我放下来吧？”羽生一边问着一边轻微地挪动下半身，尽力对准刚才碰到过的敏感带顶弄。金博洋早就有了反应，又被这般反复轻忽敷衍地撩拨，犹如隔靴搔痒，根本不能得到满足。

　　金博洋并没有为难自己的爱好，最开始把羽生结弦绑起来也只是为了让他不要只想着离开，现在目的达到了，他就毫不犹豫地扯开了绳结。羽生结弦早就忍耐不住了，伸手紧紧扣住金博洋的胯骨用力一顶，臀尖毫无缝隙地压在大腿上，总算是全部吞了进去。

　　羽生忍耐了许久，终于被放开了束缚，直接托着金博洋的腰转了半圈，把他压在了身下，放纵地在他的身体里肆意冲刺。每次顶入都抵住敏感带碾磨，再抽出来换个角度狠狠摩擦，金博洋被激烈的快感一波波地不停冲刷，内壁和腰臀的肌肉都在颤抖。

　　对金博洋而言，羽生沉迷情欲的眼神比真正身体上的触碰更能挑动他的神经。那样凶狠的，充满了把他吞吃下去的占有欲的眼神，有时眼尾还泛着艳丽的嫣红，汗水从额头滑下，顺着忽闪的睫毛滴落在他的身体上，耳边回荡低沉的喘息声。

　　日本媒体曾经报道羽生结弦的体脂率只有3%，金博洋不知道这是不是真的，他只知道被他双腿缠住的腰身不可思议地柔韧而充满力量。顶住敏感带的高频抖动，普通人的体力可能半分钟都坚持不住，可羽生的进攻却好像没有尽头，金博洋的下身仿佛着了火，羽生结弦简直要把他从内至外燃烧殆尽。

　　羽生察觉到金博洋环住他的腿在剧烈地颤抖着，内壁也开始不规律地收缩，知道他已经逼近极限了。于是他更加重了力道顶撞，一只手摸上乳尖用力一捏，让人昏厥的高潮猛烈袭来，金博洋腰身高高挺起，僵硬了几秒钟后，陷入无法克制的狂野抽搐中。紧窒蠕动的滚烫肌肉把羽生榨得几乎难以移动，性器顶端被吸吮的感觉令他也释放了出来。

　　羽生结弦经过这么一通发泄，刚才抑郁的心情恢复了大半，也终于有时间认真地看一看金博洋的情况。他用指尖小心翼翼地触碰大腿上横过的那一条狰狞伤疤，心疼得声音都低了三分。“我从来都不知道博洋居然受了这样的伤——包括封闭针的事情也是，我真的是个不称职的男朋友啊。”

　　金博洋正是心满意足的时候，浑身上下都软绵绵地提不起劲儿来，连说话都是慢吞吞的。“你不也是吗，伤了之后死活都不肯跟我联系，我自己的男朋友，想知道点什么消息居然要靠媒体报道，那会儿真是要急死我了。今天看到你我可生气了，本来想着晾你一会儿出出气，结果还给你惹哭了。”

　　“是我想差了，我总觉得博洋还是几年前那个可爱的小少年，不应该把我的压力也给你一起背负，可是博洋现在已经不再是小后辈了，也是能够扛着这么重的伤病努力前行的顶尖运动员了啊。”羽生轻柔地吻了吻他的嘴唇，没有深入，只有简单的肌肤相贴。

　　“这是我们中国队优良传统，轻伤不下火线，重伤咬牙挺着！卖惨又没有什么用，Shoma今天脚扭了明天鞋坏了的，每次比赛都给自己搞个带伤拼搏的形象，结果观众看多了之后谁还看不出来怎么回事吗。”金博洋撇了撇嘴，很不认同地说道。

　　“有影响到比赛的伤还是要说出来的吧，我知道博洋不需要别人同情和可怜，但是我看到那些什么都不知道的人说博洋不努力不上进，真的非常难过啊。”羽生结弦把金博洋搂得更紧了一些，充满了诱哄的意味。“天天答应我吧，以后只要允许你说出来的伤病，就一定要说出来好吗？”

　　金博洋不情不愿地哼了一声算作回答。

　　“博洋可以的，我一定也可以，我希望我们能一起站上冬奥会的领奖台呢。”

　　“领奖台我是不指望了，我能刷新我们国家队最好成绩就ok，倒是你，NathanChen虎视眈眈的，我看美国媒体宣传得就差没直接把奥运金牌挂到他脖子上了。”

　　羽生结弦翻了个白眼。

　　“天天对我有点信心好不好，就算我输过那么一两回，冬奥会这种大场面，Nathan想要新王登基，他还差得远呢，说不定心态一爆炸，连你和Shoma都比不过，就像芬兰世锦赛那样的，没必要担心他。”

　　金博洋忍不住笑起来，这么活力满满的羽生让他压抑许久的心情也放了晴。

　　“那，我们可都借你吉言了？平昌加油！”

————————————————————

 **Note** ：

  
**①关于加州：** 天天在18年4cc之前确实有一段短暂的外训，在南加州的Raf组，不过具体时间无从考证了，私设他十二月底已经去了，不过实际情况我觉得应该是一月份。

  
**②关于情节：** 牛哥的心理肯定没有这么脆，他可是“死也要滑”的选手，都是我的锅，我为了开车瞎编的……

  
**③牛的17NHK** 真的好惨，从一开始就在生病，BO还在做手术，只有白熊教练去陪他，然后又受了重伤……看新闻报道都觉得很揪心的那种，而且常年外训，连续几年伤退全日，也确实日本国内舆论不好，有些激进的人甚至觉得他不应该算日本选手这样。

  
**④かなしみといはばいふべき 物の味 我の嘗めしはあまりに早かり：** 说是悲哀也可以说吧，事物的味道，我尝得太早了。出自《石川啄木短歌选》，翻译周作人。

  
**⑤「さばかりの事に死ぬるや」「さばかりの事に生くるや」：** “为这点事就死去吗？”“为这点事就活着吗？”出处同上。

  
**⑥ふるさとや寄るもさはるも茨の花：** 小林一茶的名句，“故乡啊，挨着碰着的，都是带刺的花。”

  
**⑦この日頃 ひそかに胸にやどりたる悔あり：** 这些日子里，胸中有隐藏着的悔恨。出自《石川啄木短歌选》，翻译周作人。

  
**⑧我亦飘零久，十年来，深恩负尽，死生师友：** 出自清代顾贞观的《金缕曲 ･我亦飘零久》，是这篇文的灵感来源，原词真是又丧又凄凉，我写着写着还是觉得他们俩不至于那么失去希望……

  
**⑧关于伤病：** 天天的奥运赛季简直多灾多难，文里提到的那个伤疤，还是天天前几天在青岛的时候自己说出来发了照片，我们才知道伤得有多重，美国站受伤降难度硬拼包括打了两针封闭也都是真的，我们不知道的应该还有更多……我真的希望天天受伤了就说出来，别背着那么多骂名啊……我们那么努力那么拼命的孩子，怎么就成了妈宝不努力不想离开安全区了？

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我把牛哥写崩了……  
> 我有罪……
> 
> 这篇因为有点OOC所以写得太难了，而且这个时间点也真的是好丧啊，现实向写手好难做，牛哥你再不给我发点新糖我就找不到写文的新时间点了……


End file.
